Red Orb: Growing up in the land of powers!
by That Random Guy 1994
Summary: This is a different version of Red Orb that I think you guys will love more, just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

In the 10th Dimension is the land of powers, a land of powerful and invincible human looking Aliens, creatures, and Dimensional beings. Some have the powers to read minds, to fly at the speed of light, time travel, magic and so forth. But these human like identities weren't born with these amazing gifts. They were given to them by spirits of the after life! and not just spirits that were once breathing creatures, but most of them were created in the spirit realm, some of them have lived on before the Universe, and to gift the ones in the 10th Dimension their special gift.

Why were they given these gifts you may ask? well it all lies in the name of the land its self, "The land of POWERS!" a land created specifically for the aliens born on the land. Every creäture, every human like alien were given these special gifts, some given powers more than others, but it was all for a very good reason. These gifted ones were the protectors of the Universes! Every Galaxy, space, time and realm were protected by these gifted ones.

As you may know, the 10th Dimension is the Final/last Dimension of the extended element, but the extended element consist of the after life, as we refer to them as spirits. The 10th Dimension is also run by those who were once living super powers and is now spirits that grant the born ones their new special gifts. Every Dimension before the 10th Dimension is being watched over by the powerful ones in the land of powers. And this is why it's in the last Dimension, but getting on with our story.

© 2014, heroman123 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.


	2. Chapter 2

**( Chapter 2, A hero is born)**

In the land of powers, a newborn has finally arrived. Ella X1N1 and toss X1N1 have finally created their first child named Octamon X1N1. A very handsome child, Male, black crystal eyes, with black hair, and in the form of a perfect human. Well of course his parents were in the form of humans too, and of course had their special powers as well. Their powers were stopping black holes. They wore black suits which could create shields and black power balls that could terminate a black hole instantly. They were referred to as the eliminaters!

Meanwhile as a bunch of super heroes gathered around the quite dashing little baby and his parents, a spirit came forth, and hovered from a ball of light, and in the form of an Orb. It was so beautiful, the most beautiful rays of light they have ever seen before. Ella and her husband toss smiled greetingly at the Orb as it circled around them with a cheery welcome, and came towards the child as it hovered above him. "Hello there my child" a deep strong woman like voice spoke from the white bright orb as it started to levitate the child into the air and guided him towards a sparkling red lightning rock. A crystal! It glowed a dark red, and it struck with lightning bolts all around it.

"Stand back everyone, as I shall gift this young child his special gift". All of the X1N1 family and friends stood back with a awe on their faces the whole time as the bright red crystal shined bold and bright, and soon the deep voiced woman in the orb spoke.

" From the heavens above and the Galactics of the living, I shall cast this boy the gift of detecting the living and the dead, the external life, the mystic life, the powers of the Universes, and the featured element of the 3rd kind. This Red lightning crystal will grant him the abilities of super strength, electrical manipulation, fast and powerful lightning bolts that can shoot from his hands, the power of Intelligence, quickness, toughness. And I shall too grant this young boy a gift of my own. He shall be given the powers of an electric red force field, which will be his orb. It will grow bright red to let him know it will protect him from harms way. And for a bonus, I shall give him the ability of telepathy! with this amazing gift, he can talk to aliens and spirits in his mind, in any realm he pleases. This will give him the heads up on demons or anything negative that tries to harm anyone or himself"

Then the Red crystal shines a blood-shot red, electrifies strongly and sparks red lightning bolts around the child, giving him all of his powers. Then The white orb makes the young boys spirit turn red. Forms it into a orb, and makes it center the middle of his chest, which electrified with red lightning. The child's eyes shined open, and his body glowed a bright red as he calmly floated into his mother's arms, and the spirit was gone with a flash.

And on his 20th birthday, when he reaches an endurance of practicing, mental strength, training, and enough experience to finally become a true super hero, he will then be king of Red crystal Mountain! where he can gain more energy by absorbing it.


End file.
